The Last Dance
by Tiny Ginger
Summary: A one-shot I decided to write since homecoming is this following week. cheers cause was asked out by boyfriend This is kind of an advanceshipping, though the prime of the story/one-shot/whatever you want to call it focuses on the categories of Tragedy/R


Summary: A one-shot I decided to write since homecoming is this following week. (cheers cause was asked out by boyfriend) This is kind of an advanceshipping, though the prime of the story/one-shot/whatever you want to call it focuses on the categories of Tragedy/Romance.

"The Last Dance"

Ash strolled back and forth across the hallway. He stared at the white marble floor and breathed a heavy sigh. This can't be happening. It just couldn't. And yet…it was. May Maple, Ash's longtime girlfriend had just been diagnosed with cancer. Ash lamely kicked his black and white tennis shoes across the floor. He felt so upset at himself. He blamed this whole thing on himself.

Flashback

_Ash and May strolled across the hallways of Petal-Wind High. Ash's hand was intertwined with one of May's. He nipped her ear softly, to which she giggled mischievously. Suddenly Ash and May's happy affair was broken by a strong sound of cracking knuckles._

_Ash looked up to see his ex-friend Gary, who was really buff from all the football games he played._

_"Ketchum, I've got a bone to pick with you." Gary said, stepping forward threateningly._

_"I told you already, I don't want to fight Gary." Ash said, slightly shivering at the mass of muscle on Gary's arms._

_"Yeah, leave him alone." May chimed in. Ash gave her a worried glance._

_"Wow Ketchum, you have your girlfriend standing up for you. I guess I'll just have to finish her first." Gary said. He craned his neck until it cracked, indicating what he planned to do to Ash and May. He then cracked his knuckles._

_"So, who's going first?" Gary asked smugly._

_"Don't you dare lay a hand on my Ashy." May growled._

_"Looks like we have a brave volunteer." Gary smirked. He gripped May's thin arms and forcefully shoved her into a locker. He brought back his fist and slammed it against the wall of the locker, just barely missing May's neck._

_"Please…don't hurt her Gary."_

_"Fine Ketchum, I'll get you two later." Gary said when he caught sight of a teacher strolling his way. He macho-like bowed to the teacher and trotted off for more practice. Ash gave a sigh of relief and turned to May, who was gasping as if she was in pain._

_"M…May?" Ash whispered frantically._

Flashback end

A nurse clutching a clipboard hurried passed Ash. He noted that she had just been in May's room. Ash sighed, he had been longing to take May to homecoming, which was later tonight. He pushed his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall. Today just wasn't his day. Another doctor and nurse came out, the doctor turning to Ash.

"Ash, your girlfriend is tough. She refuses to drop the subject of homecoming, and how she desperately wants to go to it. She vows to dance with you tonight, no matter the consequences. This could mean a major setback for the girl, but she refuses to care. She wants to go. We will allow it, just take good care of her during her…last moments."

Ash's eyes filled with tears. The doctor wiped his own eyes. "I swear I will make her last dance enjoying." Ash swore.

"Thank you sonny, May's resting up. I heard homecoming starts in an hour so I put May straightaway to bed, that poor child. I'm sure this will be her last night to live… we can't keep her off oxygen for long. I hope everything works out for the two of you, no matter what."

"Thank you doctor." Ash said. He returned to his seat, awaiting the time that they could dance…even if it would be their last.

Ash nervously took May's hand. She was wearing a long shimmering dress that clipped just below her knees. She wore silver earrings with sapphire studs. On her feet were sparkly blue shoes that were sequined. She gazed at her date, who was wearing a button up shirt that had a picture of a Pikachu etched on the left pocket. He was wearing a tie under that, black pants, and his sneakers.

"Ash, you don't have to be so nervous." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I love you after all."

"I know May." Ash said softly. "I just…can't help being nervous." He paused, wiping his hands on his pants then returning his hands to May's. He smiled at her, a tiny tear escaping his eyes.

A soft music erupted throughout the ballroom. It was a song called "The Last Dance" (I think that's what it's called it's a disco song I think). Ash and May began whirling around the ballroom floor. Ash didn't notice May's small coughs and weakness as they danced. He continued to dance with her, feeling as if this moment would never end. The two strolled along the floor, making other couples jealous. Hell, they were homecoming king and queen after all.

Suddenly Ash felt May's hand slipping. He clutched it desperately, but he knew it had happened. He had felt it grow limp. He had felt her…die. His May, the girl he loved with all his heart, she was gone. He would never hold her, hug her, nor kiss her again. His hands sweated as he felt a strangled sob release itself from his lips.

"MAY!" He screamed as his heart raced. He couldn't take it anymore.

All the other couples gathered around, witnessing the sorrows that were filling the air and making everything difficult. No sooner had it happened, it was all over. Many people came to Ash, apologizing for everything. The one that spoke the strongest, was none other than his ex friend Gary. He patted Ash's shoulder, hugged him as he cried. Ash could hardly hold in his sorrow. It just kept spilling all over the place.

"She just can't be gone." He cried as the paramedics came and rushed to May. They tried hard to revive her, but he knew she was gone. He had felt her die…die slowly and painfully in his arms. He had witnessed it all. He sobbed harder, his mind barely focused.

The following day they held a funeral. Ash was to give a speech. He took his hand and placed it over his heart, and shakily spoke.

"May, she was more than a friend. I'm sure you all feel that way. May was a sweet, caring…loving girl." His voice broke with each word. "May lived a happy life, and cancer hit her like a rock. She was…very happy that she could spend her last moments with me. I was happy to have spent it with her. But…my heart yearns for May and …and…I…I just can't take this anymore." Ash burst into tears and ran off the podium.

He walked to a stream. The moon cast a glow over the water, turning it sapphire. That was his pet name for her. "Sapphire Marie Maple." He whispered. "The water shines like your eyes." He sniffled and looked at the water, directly where the moon shined. He swore he had seen her spirit that day, smiling and waving at him, under the moon drifting across the riverbank.

Okay, I'm sure it's a bit rushed, but I really had the idea and wanted to get it posted soon…before I forgot. So yeah, this is my treat for not updating my stories for quite a while. So, to all you reviewers who still like reading my stories and take time to read them, I thank you. I wanted to bring about an awareness of cancer. I type this story with a soft feeling in my heart. I came close to bursting into tears with every word I wrote/typed/whatever you want to call it. Thanks again to all my reviewers. For those who have relatives who've died, or are battling cancer and those who haven't, this story is for you.

Heather


End file.
